


Dreams and Inventions

by dragongoats



Series: Adventurers of Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, DAIMP, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alchemist has a wild imagination and loves to share her ideas with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Inventions

It was just another day for Luka, Belinda, Cillian, and Tamar. They were scouring an old ruin for lost agents, a mission that they had seemed to have undertaken hundreds of times already. Luka considered that the Inquisition should really take better care of protecting their agents. Always some poor soul trapped fighting hordes of demons or red templars with only a pathetic looking axe, not even a shield, or elemental mines, or poison. Crazy.

After the last enemy fell to her blades, Luka sheathed her daggers and looted the bodies. She frowned when she found naught but a few coins and a chipped dagger, but she shrugged and kept it anyway, because, well, why not?

When she looked up, she was pleased to note that her companions looked more than eager to head back to camp and unwind, another successful mission. No doubt they wanted to open that cask of ale the Inquisition had promised them.

Luka felt a devious grin spread along her face, thinking about some down time at camp, about what fun she could get up to and she beamed at Tamar. The stoic warrior raised her eyebrows and clenched her jaw, looking away from her with a huff, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Let's get a move on. I'm starving."

Cillian chuckled as he followed behind them, "We aim to please."

*

Luka spent most of the time walking back to camp looking at the sky, and smiling at the cheerful chirping birds and the lush green of the forest. She always felt elated at the end of a good fight, everything was— brighter, crisper, the air was sweeter.

She noticed a big fluffy cloud drifting through the sky ahead of them, barely visible above the tree line, and a sudden memory of a dream she had popped into her mind.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, excitement threatening to bubble over. "Oh, oh, oh!"

The three ahead of her paused, turning to face her. "Yes, my little friend?" Cillian patiently asked.

"Last night, I had a dream of a giant flying nug. It was fluffy and white, and we were all riding on it. I had the reigns!" She let out a giggle. "Then we threw fireworks from the top and watched them explode, it was AWESOME."

Her companions were used to her outbursts and crazy ideas, and responded in turn. Tamar just sighed and told her she was mad. Cillian let out a low laugh, and Belinda giggled like a girl exclaiming that she loved nugs, and other such adorable things.

 

**

Back at camp, the ale was poured and they were served another ham. Cillian looked at it suspiciously, sniffing it, but ate it anyway. Luka and the others avoided it. Nug loaf, again, she sighed.

Tamar had retired to her tent early— wanting avoid all the banter and socializing— and Luka soon left the group as well to join her.

The tent was warmer inside that out, and the gust of cold air that accompanied Luka was met with a grunt. She quickly fastened the flaps to keep the warmer air in and lay down next to Tamar, pulling up the blankets to join her beneath them.

"I'm freezing, hold me." Came the gruff voice of the reaver.

Luka laughed, wrapping her arms around the larger woman, spooning her.

After several heartbeats, she spoke mischievously. "You know that's not all I dreamed of—"

The reaver let out a low, sleepy grunt in response.

Her hand dragged slowly down Tamar's stomach—making her shiver—to dip into the band of her trousers. "— I came up with the most wonderful plans for a new toy!" Her voice wavered with barely constrained excitement.

Tamar flinched under her hands.

"It won't explode this time, I promise!" Luka paused, considering this. "Well— probably won't. Anyway you didn't seem to mind last time. In fact, I recall you were begging for more."

She giggled, hands drifting down into Tamar's pants, to the curls between her legs. She continued to explore, spurred on by her quickening breaths and soft sighs. She teased between her slick folds, her nimble fingers dipping to circle her entrance briefly before returning to their gentle teasing.

Luka stilled her hand, and a frustrated sound escaped Tamar's throat. Luka leaned her head against Tamar's back, grinning again, almost laughing. She felt giddy, buzzing with adrenaline. Hoping she would ask her about her idea, needing her to.

Tamar let out a frustrated sigh, her words harsh. "What sort of toy is it then?"

Luka was elated, she sat up, hands moving along her body to her wrists, running her fingers gently along the sensitive skin. "Well, first I need to bind your wrists. Because it's so much more fun!"

The reaver bit her lip, fun was not quite how she would describe it, more like indescribably hot. Her breath hitched at the memory—the feeling of tugging on her restraints, the rope biting into her flesh. And the desperate want, to touch Luka, to grind against her small but nimble hand, those deft fingers as they pressed and teased and filled her...

Luka continued to run her hands down her body, dragging along her arm, neck, breasts. She kept talking, "then, there's a piece that goes here." She pinched a nipple, rolling it between her fingers, watching it harden, then moving to the other and repeating the action— once she heard Tamar let out another sigh.

Luka ran her nails lightly down her stomach, slowly travelling back down between her legs. "Then a piece goes here" She used one of her fingers to tap her clit— an action that made Tamar twitch and gasp.

"And here's the best part," the alchemist exclaimed. "there's this electricity thing. Trust me, you'll come so hard!" She giggled again.

The reaver considered that she should perhaps be feeling afraid or concerned for her body parts but instead a new flush of heat flooded through her, her nipples tightening. Good thing she was likely just as mad. It was proof enough that they were out her in this war, the activities in bed seemed tame in comparison.

"And you?" She grit out. She hated begging. But Maker take her, she knew she would if pressed, she wanted her too badly, her entire body was screaming, humming, electric under her touch.

Tamar could almost hear the smile in her voice, knowing that if she turned around she would see a glint in her eye, see her exposed canines flashing, forming a hungry grin.

"And I, will be here!" Luka used her other hand to run along her thighs, sipping between her wet folds. "With my fingers, my tongue, and that metal cock you like so much..well if you ask nicely."

"I'm always nice." Tamar spat.

Another giggle left Luka's lips.

"Just get on with it." Tamar barked in between harsh breaths, her body pushing back on the invading fingers, wanting her to take her deeper, wanting her to move her hand faster.

The alchemist added another finger, her slick arousal running down her hand, body pulsing around her. She held Tamar's body tight to her and twisted her fingers, earning her a throaty growl in response, her breaths coming in ragged pants.

"Fuck."

The alchemist lowered herself down the reavers body, pulling her pants down, tossing aside the blankets and rolling her over on her back. The reaver hissed at the cool air across flushed skin, shivering.

Luka replaced her fingers with lazy, long, hot slides of her tongue—teeth tugging on her lips, tongue flicking along her clit—until she was writhing beneath her. Tamar's hands grasp at Luka's hair, bucking against the flat of her tongue. Luka's sex ached in response to the sounds she was making—the soft whimpers, the spitting curses, lthe deep moans and grunts of her name.

Luka dipped her hand down to touch herself, the sight of the reaver coming undone was incredibly arousing, she felt hot, needy, and wet— her fingers slipped along her clit easily.

She curled her fingers inside Tamar, just to see her reaction. She smiled when the reaver gasped and griped her hair tighter, at the intoxicating feeling of her muscles clenching against her fingers. Then she returned to the steady motions of her hand and mouth, dragging her ever closer to the edge.

Tamar came abruptly, with a shout— one the rest of the camp likely heard, even with all the drunken noise they were making. When Tamar relaxed back, Luka pressed a kiss to her clit, nuzzling her nose against her sex, even as she flinched in response, over sensitive but blissful, letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

Luka grinned again, crawling up her body. The reaver groaned when the alchemists smile grew larger.

"You want to fuck me, don't you."

Luka's face broke into a devious smile. "Do I ever!"

Tamar let out an exasperated sigh, a small smile threatening to enter to face, but she fought against it. "Fine."

Luka giggled with excitement and rolled off her body and kicked off her pants and boots, almost stumbling, as she made her way to the other end of the tent. She dug into her pack, humming to herself tunelessly, searching.

*

There were cables and mines and daggers everywhere by the time she found what she sought, a harness with a small metal cock, one they had used countless times.

Luka muttered to herself, attaching the device around her waist securely, giving the shaft a playful stroke, mind imagining taking Tamar in dozens of ways. Hearing those delightful, almost submissive sounds, her name spilling from her lips.

"Come here." Grunted Tamar, tugging on Luka's bare thighs, until she sat on her face, rubbing her wet sex along her lips, taking in the heady smells and the weight of her. Her hands gripping her hips and thighs, holding her close, restraining her movements as she sucked on her folds, nudging her clit with her nose.

She paused—lips parted, just barely touching Luka— and eyed the golden phallus, as it hung there bobbing above her. She sounded disgusted. "That thing is ridiculous."

"Never heard you complain while I was taking you with it."

"Hmf."

Tamar pressed herself back into Luka's wet heat, pleased when Luka's almost mocking laughter was cut short, that smug smirk on her face quickly wiped away with another swipe of her tongue along her clit.

"Shit." Luka cursed, as Tamar's large fingers gripped the soft flesh of her thighs and held her tightly. She fucked her with her tongue—hot spearing thrusts that had her quickly losing her mind, losing her focus and wanting to forget the whole, 'fucking Tamar with the fun toy' plan.

"Shit. shit shit. If you don't stop I won't—" she gasped out, mind going blank as Tamar shifted her body and she sucked hard on her clit.

The reaver growled and eased up on her tight hold to speak against her skin, her breath making Luka shiver. "Maker take that thing, I want you to come on my face." The reaver reached around Luka's waist to undo the contraption and throw the offending thing back into the direction of her pack.

"Ever the—" Luka's voice hitched at another swipe of her tongue "—romantic, unh!" A low moan that turned into a high-pitched giggle escaped her throat, unbidden, her hips rolling, slipping. Then she was biting her lip and coming, her movement stuttering. The reaver gripped her hard to keep her from toppling over, her thighs clenching around her head, hands gripping the reavers hair.

Luka took in a few ragged breaths, steadying herself and shifted down Tamar's body, to kiss her hard on the mouth. Her mouth soon parted, tongue sliding against hers, tasting herself, tasting her. She shivered when Tamar ran her hands along her back and held her close— body still pulsing, aching, sensitive.

Their kisses grew more languid, less hurried. Luka explored her mouth, biting her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her neck.

At some point she rested her head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The reaver let out a sigh when Luka's breathing evened out, and the frantic buzzing energy that seemed to be permanently around the other woman finally calmed.

The sounds of the rowdy camp began to drift back in to her ears. The Katari could be heard boasting about a Wyvern he once killed, while the hunter reminisced about being In a snow drift. Above that, Belinda's bright voice could be heard happily telling everyone who would listen about the time she met the divine and Rion was likely failing miserably at flirting with her by ranting about how she could do more to help mages.

The reaver let out a sigh, feeling herself drift off to sleep and she almost let a smile pass over her face. This situation and the companionship with Luka, with this strange group of people, well, it wasn't what she wanted but it was... something.


End file.
